Imperium Terry
Imperium Terry to państwo położone w satelitarnej wobec Skyriver galaktyce Eksterii, zajmujące zdecydowaną większość zamieszkałych systemów znajdujących się w niej. Powstałe na gruzach Sojuszu Solarnego w wyniku siódmej krucjaty zjednoczeniowej państwo w pełni zdominowało swoją macierzystą galaktykę, a jego wpływy sięgają daleko poza nią - terrańskie kolonie, protektoraty, państwa satelickie i sprzymierzeńcy znajdują się w prawie całym zbadanym wszechświecie, od Unindi, przez Neuterrę po samo Skyriver. Historia Gdy w wyniku siódmej krucjaty zjednoczeniowej skupione wokół Wintehrody państwa członkowskie Konfederacji Niedźwiedziej pokonały ostatecznie rozkładający się wewnętrznie Sojusz Solarny, prezydent Wintehrody, Phileas Daubreck zmusił 16 VI 416 roku ABY senat pokonanego Sojuszu do ogłoszenia go ''imperatorem Terry'', a jego panowanie uznały wszystkie państwa członkowskie Konfederacji i większość powstałych w wyniku upadku Sojuszu krajów i władztw. W przeciągu kilku lat od tej proklamacji, nowo powstałe Imperium Terry podbiło praktycznie całą Eksterię, eliminując wszelki opór z wyjątkiem kilku eksklaw pozostałych w rękach skyriverańskiego Imperium Galaktycznego i segmentu Charybdis, zdominowanego przez rasę Cepidów. Początkowo mocno niezorganizowane, opierające się na setkach regionalnych systemów prawnych egzekwowanych przez miejscowe administracje państwo w 421 roku ABY zostało mocno zreformowane w wyniku wprowadzenia przez imperatora Phileasa kodyfikacji prawa w postaci Karty Terrańskiej. W niej został też szczegółowo określony oparty o ideologię suprematyzmu imperatorskiego ustrój państwa i jego stosunki z Kultem Solarnym, który został oficjalną państwową religią, a także uprzywilejowana pozycja ideologii ludzkiej supremacji. thumb|left|Terra, planeta-matka imperium. Młode imperium szybko rozwijało się, stając się jednym z mocarstw zbadanego wszechświata, a także dominującą potęgą w regionie Anomalii, a Konkwista Neuterry przeprowadzona przez jednego z genetycznych synów Phileasa I, Phileasa Xenoumalleusa spowodowała wciągnięcie rodzimej galaktyki Yuuzhan Vongów pod terrańskie panowanie. Najstarsze genetyczne dziecko imperatora Phileasa I Unifikatora, Phileas II Haniteluminat, któremu ojciec, tak jak wszystkim swoim dzieciom nadał imię Phileas objął tron w 484 roku ABY, nieco liberalizując politykę ojca, rzadziej używając przysługujących imperatorowi szerokich prerogatyw, demokratyzując życie publiczne i łagodząc stosunek państwa wobec obcych. Za jego panowania Terra rozszerzyła swoje wpływy w Unindi, drugiej ze znajdujących się na obszarze Anomalii galaktyk, zyskując od Eprarii kontrolę nad Glaitar, unindyjskim terminalem wormhola łączącego obie galaktyki i nawiązując przyjazne stosunki z Eprarią, a także Imperium Konstantyńskim i Repubiką Southriver. Gdy wybuchła druga wojna międzygalaktyczna, Imperium Terry nie angażowało się w główne walki, tocząc jedynie regionalny konflikt z Imperium Cyberkucy i zbrojąc się mocno, obserwując przebieg walk w Skyriver. Organizacja Ustrój Państwo, zgodnie z określonymi w Karcie Terrańskiej zasadami było zdecentralizowane, liberalne gospodarczo i mocno zhierarchizowane - większość decyzji dotyczących zarządzania spoczywała w rękach systemowych, sektorowych i segmentowych rządców - rodzimych władców, którzy uznali panowanie imperatora dobrowolnie i zachowali swoją pozycję, oraz gubernatorów, sprawujących w imieniu imperatora władzę w bardziej opornych regionach. Nadrzędne wobec decyzji władz regionalnych były jednak uchwały i decyzje wybieranego w proporcjonalnych wyborach, liczącego równe dziesięć tysięcy przedstawicieli Senatu Imperialnego, który był głównym organem ustawodawczym w Imperium. Zgodnie z doktryną imperatorskiego suprematyzmu, ponad wszystkim stał jednak imperator, którego prerogatywy były wręcz nieograniczone we wszystkich gałęziach poza zmianą rdzenia Karty Terrańskiej, pozwalając mu na przykład na unieważnianie decyzji Senatu, wydawanie dekretów z mocą ustawy czy dowolne powoływanie i odwoływanie urzędników każdego stopnia poza tymi z Cenzorium, a jedynym sposobem na zablokowanie imperatorskiej decyzji, było niezbite stwierdzenie przez Cenzorium niezgodności woli imperatora z rdzeniem Karty, lub jednoczesna zgoda Cenzora i dziewięćdziesięciu procent Senatorów, która to też pozwalała na detronizację monarchy. Wykonywanie woli zarówno imperatora, jak i Senatu było obowiązkiem Rady Ministrów Konsulem na czele, zajmującej się codziennym rządzeniem imperium. Mimo ogromnej władzy, Phileas Unifikator rzadko korzystał ze swoich prerogatyw, woląc pozostawiać zarządzanie swoim państwem przeznaczonym do tego organom, interweniując tylko w przypadku, gdy uznawał politykę władz za groźną dla imperium. Jeszcze rzadziej przeforsowywał swoją wolę jego następca, liberalniejszy Phileas Haniteluminat. thumb|right|Budynek Senatu Imperialnego Senat Imperialny Organem ustawodawczym państwa jest Senat. Ów jednoizbowy parlament o dziesięcioletniej kadencji składa się z tysięcy wybieranych w powszechnych, proporcjonalnych wyborach przedstawicieli sektorów. Każdy z ponad czterystu sektorów posiada bazowo jeden mandat, lecz może mieć ich znacznie więcej, nawet dziesiątki, gdyż ostateczna ilość mandatów modyfikowana jest przez populację i wkład jego gospodarki w imperialne PKB. Ponadto, sektorowi rządcy mają prawo uczestniczyć w obradach Senatu, nie mając jednak prawa do głosowania nad ustawami. Miejsc w Senacie jest ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy, lecz rzadko zdarza się, by były wypełnione w znakomitej większości - przez ordynację liczba senatorów oscyluje wokół dziesięciu tysięcy, głównie spośród bogatych światów segmentów solarnego, granicznego, wschodniego i centralnego. Obradom parlamentu tradycyjnie przewodniczy imperator, acz często jego obowiązki przejmuje Pierwszy Senator, wybierany przez senatorów spośród swojego grona najbardziej szanowany przedstawiciel. Rada Ministrów Codziennymi sprawami imperium zajmuje się Rada Ministrów, nazywana potocznie Egzekutorium. Jej członkowie odpowiadali nie tylko przed imperatorem, jak wszyscy obywatele państwa, ale też przed Senatem, i rząd pozbawiony zarówno monarszego poparcia jak i wsparcia w parlamencie zwykle zostaje szybko rozwiązany. W Radzie było siedem stanowisk - sześciu przedstawicieli resortów i przewodzący jej konsul. *Konsul, nazywany też Pierwszym Ministrem, przewodził Radzie i ją nadzorował. *Edyl, nazywany też Ministrem Administracji, zajmował się kierowaniem i nadzorowaniem imperialnej biurokracji i służb porządkowych. *Kwestor, nazywany też Ministrem Finansów, zajmował się finansami imperium. *Eksercyt, nazywany też Ministrem Wojny, zajmował się zarządzaniem Siłami Zbrojnymi w czasie pokoju i ich administracją. *Konsyliarz, nazywany też Ministrem Spraw Zagranicznych, zajmował się dyplomacją imperium. *Kustodian, nazywany też Ministrem Bezpieczeństwa, zajmował się imperialnym wywiadem i kontrwywiadem. *Pretor, nazywany też Ministrem Sprawiedliwości nadzorował prokuraturę i częściowo sądy, oraz kreował prawo cywilne, karne i administracyjne. Cenzorium Specyficzną i dosyć tajemniczą instytucją był Cenzorium, jedyna imperialna organizacja, której nawet imperator nie miał prawa narzucić swojej woli. Pełnił on rolę ostatecznego autorytetu w kwestii prawa, składając się z tysiąca poddanych praniu mózgów, mającym na celu pozbawienie ich jakichkolwiek preferencji politycznych i emocji cyborgów nazywanych Procenzorami, wybieranych spośród ochotników przechodzących rygorystyczne testy ze znajomości prawa. Co rok, członkowie organizacji wybierali spośród siebie Cenzora, który decydował o zgodności decyzji, ustaw i edyktów imperialnej administracji, w tym samego monarchy z rdzeniem Karty Terrańskiej i miał prawo je odrzucić, w razie niezgodności, a od jego decyzji nie było możliwości odwołania innej, niż apelacja do grona reszty członków Cenzorium. Procenzorzy ponadto pełnili rolę nadzorców sądów w imperium, badających ich obiektywność i przekazujących raporty Pretorowi. Po upłynięciu dziesięcioletniej kadencji każdy członek Cenzorium kończył swoją służbę, usuwane mu były implanty, programowanie umysłu było cofane, a on sam otrzymywał znaczne wynagrodzenie za swoją pracę, pozwalając mu na życie na niezwykle wysokim poziomie do końca życia. Biurokracja Aparat biurokratyczny państwa nie był zbyt rozrośnięty z powodu znacznej decentralizacji imperium. Zarządzanie regionami jest powierzone regionalnym rządcom, i to oni odpowiadają za miejscową administrację i rządzą oddanym im w zarząd terytorium w taki sposób, jaki uznają za stosowny, odpowiadając przed centralną władzę z efektów ich rządów, nie metod, o ile te nie łamią zasad Karty Terrańskiej, toteż miejscowa administracja jest powoływana przez nich. Urzędnicy władzy centralnej to głównie wysłannicy Rady Ministrów, nadzorujący regionalne władze i dbający o to, by te odprowadzały odpowiedni odsetek swoich dochodów do skarbca centralnego, członkowie aparatów administracyjnych nielicznych podległych bezpośrednio władzy centralnej agencji, takich jak Główne Biuro Kontrolne, zbyt newralgicznych, by powierzyć ich obowiązki urzędnikom powoływanym przez władze regionalne. Poza tym, niektóre regiony, takie jak segmenty solarny, graniczny i mostowy były zarządzane bezpośrednio przez propretorów - urzędników mianowanych przez imperatora lub Senat, znacznie ściślej powiązanych z władzą centralną. Kontrola nad aparatem urzędniczym spoczywała w rękach Rady Ministrów, a dokładniej Edyla. Istniała jednak jedna administracyjna instytucja niepodległa mu, a konkretnie Wewnętrzny Krąg - urzędnicy podlegli bezpośrednio imperatorowi - zarówno noszący czysto honorowe tytuły dworzanie, jak i jego osobiści wysłannicy, niosący jego wolę. Sądownictwo System sądowniczy w imperium był dosyć klasyczny, opierając się na hierarchicznym łańcuchu sądów, biegnącym od Sądu Najwyższego, przez Sądy Segmentowe, Sektorowe, Systemowe i Delegatury Sądów Systemowych, gdzie każdy etap miał ściśle określone funkcje, od rozwiązujących podstawowe sprawy i nadzorujących codzienne życie mieszkańców Delegatur po Sąd Najwyższy, wobec którego można było zaapelować jedynie do Cenzorium. Równolegle z sądami istniała hierarchia prokuratur, nadzorowane przez Pretora, a także adwokatury, w postaci etatowych obrońców z urzędu w każdym sądzie, oraz prywatnych firm i kancelarii. Sądy są niezależne od władz, lecz imperator pośród swoich szerokich prerogatyw ma prawo do między innymi usunięcia sędziego, co może zablokować jedynie Cenzor. System karny nie przewiduje w ogóle kar więzienia, a jedynie upomnienia, grzywny, kursy korekcyjne, przymusowe roboty, zesłania do Neuterry i śmierć. Dziedziczenie tronu Tron imperatora nie był teoretycznie dziedziczny, gdyż monarcha mógł wybrać na swojego następcę dowolnego obywatela Imperium, lecz jak dotąd namaszczony dziedzic był zawsze krewnym imperatora. Ponieważ pierwszy imperator Terry był wintehrodaninem, a co za tym idzie był bezpłodny, wszystkich siedmiu jego potomków było sztucznie wykreowanych laboratoryjnie na podobieństwo ojca, z drobnymi zmianami, zbliżającymi ich do normalnych ludzi, dlatego mimo, iż Phileas II był sztucznie powstałą hybrydą wintehrodanina i człowieka, to jego następca, arcyksiążę Phileas Akwilejon został poczęty i zrodzony normalnie. Siły Zbrojne Terra była mocno zmilitaryzowanym państwem, co wynikało zarówno z ideologii, na których oparło się jej powstanie, jak i przez licznych, groźnych sąsiadów i ekspansywną politykę, prowadzącą do częstych starć. Siły zbrojne były w czasie pokoju podległe Eksercytatowi, nazywanemu też Ministerstwem Wojny, zaś w czasie wojny dowodzenie i planowanie działań przechodziło w ręce Sztabu Generalnego. Nominalnym naczelnym wodzem był imperator, lecz ten rzadko wykorzystywał ten tytuł, wyznaczając jedynie cele, pozostawiając Sztabowi planowanie jak go wykonać. Gałęzie Sił Zbrojnych to: *Marynarka Imperium Terry *Armia Imperium Terrythumb|Marines Terry, pancerna pięść imperium. *Korpus Marines Imperium Terry Ponadto, istniały podlegające planetarnym rządcom milicje, policje, gwardie i wojska obrony, pozbawione najcięższego sprzętu i ograniczone przez władzę centralną, ale wystarczające do zwalczania piractwa, buntów i stawiania oporu przed ewentualnym wrogim atakiem, a także siły podległe Kustodiatowi (Ministerstwu Bezpieczeństwa) - Secretes Custodes i siły specjalne wywiadu i kontrwywiadu) i Pretoratowi (Ministerstwu Sprawiedliwości) - policja i jej siły specjalne). Religia i ideologia W państwie terrańskim, mimo, iż panuje wolność wyznania, istnieje panująca religia - Kult Solarny, opierający się na czczeniu jednego Boga składającego się z ośmiu połączonych w jedność, a zarazem oddzielnych aspektów, przedstawianemu zwykle pod postacią ośmioramiennego złotego słońca - Soliana. Według Kultu, imperator jest namaszczony przez Boga, by kierować ludźmi i innymi rozumnymi istotami Galaktyki ku lepszej przyszłości i ostatecznemu zbawieniu, gdy Solian zstąpi na Terrę. Ściśle powiązana z imperium jest ideologia ludzkiej supremacji, acz od panowania Phileasa II Haniteluminata w łagodniejszej formie. Obcy nie są prześladowani, lecz zgodnie z rdzeniem Karty Terrańskiej ludzie i rasy mocno humanoidalne mają przewodnią rolę w społeczeństwie terrańskim, jako jedyni mogą służyć w imperialnych siłach zbrojnych i centralnej administracji, mogąc jednak sprawować stanowiska, także te wysokie, w regionalnych strukturach, a także są równi ludziom wobec prawa. Niemniej organizacje wzywające do zaprzestania dyskryminacji rasowej są nielegalne, a za uczestnictwo w nich grożą ciężkie kary, z dożywotnim zesłaniem włącznie. Imperium Terry jest członkiem-założycielem Ligi Ludzkiej, a w Kompleksie Solarnym na Terrze mieści się siedziba organizacji, a także kwatera główna Ludzkiej Ligi Obrony. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse